starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimus
The Crimus is an interstellar empire situated within the Western Quadrant of the Galaxy. The Empire was founded by the Richter, an ancient figure rumored to be a Kauzen in order to set off a ideal in the name of loyalty. Following the end of the Original Era the Richter devised a plan to attract population to fend off instability, designated "The Great Migration." Thus, a new generation was born: The 1st Generation. As new technologies spawned such as the discovery of Synergy, the Richter carved a mighty empire as a result. Until, the Oracle War sparked conflict with the Mega Corporation HarkArk, setting up a trail of destruction as both entities fought in the brutal tactics of war. The war finally came to a close as HarkArk and their allies broke through Zeruel's defenses, putting an end to the planet in a matter of hours. By the 25th Century, the Crimus have crawled out of inactivity, a Grand Principal leading an uncertain future for them. History The origins of the Crimus Empire traces back to the Kauzen, claimed to be the Original Era from eons ago. The Richter, speculated to be the son of the Crimson King founded the modern empire in desperate attempt to bring stability within the Kauzen, only to arrive too late as the Kauzen people slowly withered of starvation due to failing technology. As Humanity entered outer space and met UGC in 2232, the Richter saw an opportunity. The Richter then devised an infallible plan to bring a new population into the Regime. The plan was designated as "The Great Migration." Soon enough, new racial members from different states poured into the Richter's society, establishing them as the 1st Generation. The 1st Generation varied in culture, characteristics traced from different homeworlds left a valid amount of cultural diffusion, setting off social progress. As the Crimus Empire reformed, there were major revisions of the old systems, placing a governing body as the health of the Richter grew ill. The governing body became the Principality, Principals who answer to the Richter personally and govern the population. As new developments arrived on the horizon, a discovery was founded deep inside Zeruel's core, forever changing history. Synergy The mark of a purple aura left scientists in utter confusion, never witnessing such power inside Zeruel's core before. The Principals and the Richter immediately ordered the study of the source to find out more about it's origin. Projects related to the source became more apparent and placed experiments, soon coming to an abrupt conclusion that the possibilities of this power source was indeed, endless. The scientists in a coin flip, decided the name Synergy. As decades passed, Synergy was distributed throughout the entirety of Zeruel, becoming the primary resource of the Crimus. The state experienced a massive population boom after innovating new technologies based from the Synergy source, managing to forge a golden age for the empire with no decline in sight. SYN Oculus, an organization committed to learning the ways of the Conduit was founded soon after. Conflict with HarkArk It never came off as a surprise that the outsiders, particularly HarkArk began to assault the Crimus World since the 1st Generation. In order to disclose conflict the Richter kept secret with this rivalry to the public, preferring to handle the conflict with covert warfare. The Oracle War(2380-2382) commenced in an effort to capture the last functional Kauzen artifact: The Oracle, an object said to bring a Kauzen back to full health, one which the Richter fully placed his focus on to keep the order alive. The Auditors were dispatched to handle HarkArk's incognito agents while the Emperium began to assemble armies towards HarkArk Privateers. The war finally reached to a climax when an Auditor designated Sertum made a solution to frame HarkArk by blowing UGC's Planetary HQ, Odenia using a SYN Bomb. After the backlash, HarkArk assembled one of the largest forces ever to be dispatched in decades to battle against the Crimus Emperium. In a sudden delivery, an unknown chip delivered by Argos activated, eventually finding the location of the Crimus's capital. Finding the location HarkArk and it's allies immediately traveled to system by system, assaulting Zeruel. The Battle of Zeruel marked a horrendous casualty among both sides, the end result being the destruction of Termina Central and the planet itself. The end of the battle marked the end of the Oracle War. Aftermath With Zeruel's destruction, the death of the Richter and the Auditors, the Principality underwent a state of emergency. Synergy throughout the Crimus's began to slowly fade from existence with the source gone. Soon, the catastrophic event began to a dark age, affecting the Crimus worlds in doves. 2385, any sign of Crimus activity seemingly faded into rumors. With no sign of the state ever rising to another golden age once more. Culture Culture of the Crimus is primarily Terran in response to the massive amount of Human migration but is also influenced by Seltran and Kercan culture as well. As a result of the Great Migration, the culture is diverse in characteristics. Therefore it is not uncommon to find Humans interacting with other races in an act of kinship. Crimus culture expresses the maxim "Loyalty. Dedication. Order." above all else. A citizen is considered "unworthy." should they disrespect the maxim, shunned by his or her fellow people. Loyalty ensures unity and no division. Dedication ensures overcoming hardship no matter the odds, while Order ensures doing your part to keep your society stable. The Crimus's opinion regarding Galactic affairs, ranges from dismissal to outright being skeptical. One factor responsible is the Crimus's isolationism, caring for little about anyone but their own, even labeling people as "outsiders." This creates a conflicted relationship between the Crimus and the Galaxy as a whole. The Crimus practices a more spiritual side of the universe, were people learn under the SYN Oculus to enter a state of enlightenment. This is seen as the first step to connecting with Synergy, transitioning to a form capable of psionic ability. Those enlightened are realized as Syncs who are able to dwell into the Conduit. The Crimus as a whole expresses recreation in the form of sports, most notably Hoverball, a sport played in underdome stadiums. In addition to this the Crimus places focus on the individual's wants and needs, serving non profit public services such as transportation, health insurance and so on provided that one is an official citizen of the Regime. The Crimus's state religion, the Ascension represents the afterlife as a peace of prosperity, becoming whole with Synergy. The religion is usually practiced at a SYN academy or a domestic church for people who wish to become worthy enough to "ascend." The individual must usually go through a personal quest, whether if it's developing self improvement or making an impact on his or her community, the individual just needs to act out of good will. Overall, the Crimus thrives in a environment of patriotism and unity between each other. Their strength in pure will makes them determined to overcome their obstacles in time of need. Relations with the Galaxy Although the Crimus are not mysterious in background to the Galaxy, the Empire expresses an isolationist attitude regarding affairs outside of their boundaries. In addition to isolationism, the Principality passed the Foreign Affair Act. A policy disregarding any official states in a form of plea, meeting, or request. This extends to the United Galactic Community. Despite these restrictions towards the outside boundaries, the Crimus still forms trading with organizations through the Merchant Marines, a Crimus organization force that sends deliveries around the Regime. In the aftermath of the Oracle War, several states expressed satisfaction for allied forces dealing the Empire while some have expressed disapproval from the war crimes that were committed following the battle. Regardless, any opinion of the Crimus have remained silent and disclosed for unknown reasons. Technology One of the Crimus's main advantages is their resource based off from Synergy. It is a direct given they utilize the discovery and take further opportunity, investing in research on how to use it at its full potential. The full reality of it was extraordinary. Through the use of Synergy were the Crimus able to make work much easier for the average citizen, cutting down transportation pace using Synergy trams or using the direct Synergy network. The Synergy Network contributed a large factor of the Regime's rapid mobilization, able to contact neighbor worlds in the span of a split second, even transporting spacecraft to the farthest edges of the Galaxy. The technological innovations and breakthrough even managed to spark a minor population boom. The Crimus takes full advantage of holographic technology as the standard communication in a widespread scale, distributing holographic products such as holobands or holopads to encourage social interaction. The Crimus operates almost all technology through the Engineering Amendment, a major department of the Empire. In addition, the Amendment is also responsible in manufacturing state of the arms equipment for the Military Emperium, refining designs and finalizing them to produce the most efficient solution. Stealth technology while not a major contribution to the Regime like Synergy, is widely used through the Emperium. The stealth technology's foundation traces back from holography, placing an illusion of invincibility around the subject and messing with the vision of the naked eye. Unfortunately the technology has the drawback of physical material distorting the illusion such as rainwater, immediately destroying the effect. There are a few researches attempting to prevent the stealth drawback but there had been no breakthroughs so far. Despite the name, the idea of transhumanism extending to other sentient species has been a curious motive for the Engineering Amendment, seeking ways to enhance the body using available technology. With the 2nd Generation Era at its peak, scientists sought to produce a new type of self enhancement, a substance that can mutate cells to a level beyond their limit. This foundation was able to lead into the development of Crimson Elite soldiers and Xerzine. The foundation at first was difficult to work with in a first design, trying to solve impossible obstacle within biological systems to further progress. Then, with the discovery allowed scientists to break conflicts, managing to refine the design and test it out. The initial results came out positive and were successful to receive a large budget for more studies. The news spawned throughout the Crimus worlds, installing a movement of self enhancement. Research projects began to accelerate the progress of transhumanism as technologies were created, which include: * Cybernetics * Genetic Engineering * Bio-Augmentation * Vat Lab Facilities Military The Crimus's military department is the Emperium, a highly disciplined organization built upon teaching members to fight for their Regime proficiently. The Emperium was founded after the Empire in the 1st Generation were harassed by large waves of pirates. With no weapons to defend themselves several colonies were massacred. As a whole they combine all fighting forces of the Crimus including: Crimson Elite, Crimson Brigade, and the Nomadic Volunteer Front. The Emperium processes recruits to each branch on a daily basis, collecting thousands. The Emperium's primary goal is to defend Crimus worlds from unknown and hostile threats. The Emperium is commanded by a Supreme Commander, usually an Auditor who best fits as a candidate. In addition, the Auditors have wide spread authority over the department, having the ability to give out full orders should it not disobey the Constables of War. By law those recruited into the ranks of the Emperium must receive a cranial chip called the Military Implant Act. * Crimson Brigade - The largest military force in the Emperium, consisting about tens of millions of men and women willing to serve the cause. Each recruit starts out with a standard ballistic rifle and plated armor, marching to battle with the littlest combat experience. The Brigade draws its manpower from Crimus worlds to further reinforce their strength, being the first line of defense. The Crimson Brigade, and to an extent the Emperium in general are required to follow the Constables of Warfare, those who violate it are subject to re habitation and then acquitted to the Brigade again. Failing to abide a third time usually results in lethal repercussions. The Crimson Brigade is commanded by a Field Marshal. * Crimson Elite - The Elite Force, small in number compared to the Brigade but regarded as the best soldiers the Emperium have to offer. Assembled into "Frontiers" the Elite is recruited from a pool of veteran volunteers, placed in a harsh regimen. Each is hardened to the point that they would rather die for the Regime than surrender arms to enemies. The Privileges within the Elite are noted to be larger than the Brigade such as better equipment, more authority among the lowest ranks, and higher salary benefits. It is not uncommon to find the Crimson Brigade and Crimson Elite to initiate a friendly rivalry towards each other, competing who is ultimately the better. Though in times of greater threats, they are willing to put aside their differences and fight for their Regime. The Crimson Elite is commanded by a Grand Marshal. * Volunteer Front - The Volunteer Front is an organization that consist of younger citizens of the Crimus, a prelude to the Military life. They experience what it feels like to battle on the front lines or experience an Auxiliary perspective. The standard issued equipment however is less advanced than the Brigade or Elite. This is understandable given that Children shouldn’t thread too far in advanced equipment, not yet at least. The usually age from Youth Volunteers are from 13-17. * Rau Armada - The Rau Armada is the primary naval force of the Crimus. Their overwhelming power not to mention their mobility bonus has gave them an unfair advantage within the state of the Galaxy. This is usually because of the Synergy Network which connects any Crimus planet altogether. The Rau also have a defensive fleet as support called the Lance. The Flagship of the Crimus is Zeruel’s Judgement. To be considered for the Rau Fleet, one must complete advanced classes in the Fleet Academy and go through rigorous tests. The best candidates are then selected for recruitment. The Rau Fleet is commanded by a Grand Admiral Education Education among the Regime is generally provided by the Civilian Administration through the Education Codex. Under law a person between 5 and 7 must attend a public Education Center, ending around the age of 18. Education Center are usually available to any Crimus citizen. Politics and the Principality The politics system of the Crimus are laid between Central Power and Planetary Power which both strive to work together for order. The Principality has Central Power while the Planetary Government of a Crimus World has Planetary Power. Both also share power which is concurrent. The Crimus is an Oligarchy, the governing body made up of people with high status called the Principality which forms and passes laws as long as they don't go against the Constitution. The Principals being the highest authority while their staff such as their secretaries assist. Staffed by hundreds of thousands of workers the Principality grants an individual to run a Crimus world as a Lord Administrator, getting them the position to oversee their own infrastructure. A Lord Administrator is put in high regard, however is generally expected to answer and serve the Principality's requests or demands. In addition the Lord Administrator must establish his/her defense armies in case of sudden invasion or an insurrection. Should an Administrator prove inefficient or useless then his status will be revoked and back to his regular duties as a politician as a replacement arrives. Relations between the Principality and the public vary. In other worlds the populace put their faith in hopes of prosper and change. Meanwhile others are openly hostile towards the Principality, believing their words are the only law, opening for a chance of abuse. A notable example was a small scale rebellion led by Marcus Abus, a farmer leading a large group of militia in Panga. Below the Principality are Planetary Senates led by Lord Administrators which hold Planetary Power among a Crimus world and schedule meetings to discuss daily affairs. Senators are selected from the best candidates of the by the Lord Administrator. The Principals also selects leaders to run the four departments. The Emperium is led by an Auditor, a Magos Chief as acting leader for Engineering, a Naval Seer of the Astro Concord, and Grand Minister of the Local Accord. Overall, the political system of the Crimus are reliant on bureaucracy and strict organization. From the eyes of the Principality this is only so necessary for the stability. __FORCETOC__ Category:Crimus Category:Factions